


Knocking is Overrated

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim intended to write his term paper at Bones' apartment.  Really, he had no idea Bones was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: based partially on the st_xi_kink_meme prompt: "Jim can't work out why his best friend shows no interest in having sex, until he walks in on Bones on his hands and knees getting screwed good and proper by a fucking machine. Jim, obviously, thinks this is one of the hottest things he's ever seen, but would much prefer Bones to be taking his cock than a fake one. Especially since Bones is all slick and open and ready for him." Jim had slightly different ideas. Also, I was egged on (nicely) by enkanowen.

The best part about hanging out with Bones is how they weren't necessarily confined to campus; as a mature student -- more like old-fashioned, Jim sometimes wanted to joke -- Bones qualified for a small apartment a short distance away from the Academy. Jim found it strategic when he was exploring the more colorful parts of San Francisco during the first months, and now it was more comfortable, quiet place to study when Academy life was just too tempting.

Hell, half the time Bones wasn't there with all the course work, labs and clinic time he had to get through in a week, so Jim took advantage. Half the time, he barely called ahead to see if his company was wanted. Nine times out of ten, Bones was happy to see him -- there were different levels of grumpy, Jim could read him like a book. That rare tenth time, Jim wasn't codependant enough to press, and there were always other options he could pursue.

He had a major term paper due, comparing the strategic errors made in the first contacts between the nascent Federation with the Klingon and Romulan Empires, and he didn't need the partying down the hall to tempt him from the analysis. He had his research, he just had to buckle down to get it finished, and Jim immediately headed over to Bones' apartment. It was a short walk from campus, and Jim sent two messages to see if he wanted company; when he didn't get a reply, he figured Bones was in the middle of his rounds and couldn't access his padd.

Working out the main parts of his argument in his head, Jim keyed in the passcode to Bones' door and stepped inside. He squinted a bit at the overcast January light coming through the windows, and headed for the kitchen unit to make himself a coffee to fortify himself for his writing, when he heard two noises he never associated with the apartment: a familiar voice moaning, and a funny mechanical noise.

His assignment forgotten for the moment, along with preparations for the coffee, Jim suddenly realized he wasn't alone and he grinned at the implication. While aware Bones was still leery of anything resembling relationships, Jim still tried every now and again to tempt him into having fun of the no-strings-attached type. Bones always patched him up, so Jim tried to return the favor in his own way, but every attempt resulted in a scowl. If Bones was taking the first step on his own, Jim couldn't resist peeking inside to see how he was doing.

He peered around the corner into Bones' bedroom, and it took a good few seconds to process the scene. The bed was empty, and Jim's gaze was immediately drawn to beside the bed where Bones was on his hands and knees, moaning steadily. His eyes were closed, his face flushed and his mouth fallen open, and he was grinding himself backward onto the source of the sound. Knowing he'd be caught the instant Bones opened his eyes, Jim felt rooted to the spot, immediately aroused at the sight, and realizing Bones was screwing himself on a fucking machine.

It was probably the hottest thing Jim had ever seen, and he palmed himself through his pants, staring.

Bones was in his own little world, and Jim wondered what he was imagining as he groaned in satisfaction. He'd never thought of Bones' sexualty per se, just took the ex-wife concept in stride and never going beyond that, but he was definitely liking what the dildo was doing to his prostate. Jim licked his own lips, and as Bones finally reached back to grasp his cock, Jim heard himself give a little strangled noise.

He hadn't meant to do that.

Bones froze, eyes opening with a startled look, and then he fixed Jim with a glare. Jim felt like a frightened gopher, standing there with his dick in hand and giving a sympathetic shrug. It was the weirdest standoff Jim had ever experienced, and as he watched, Bones' face flushed even more red -- anger, embarrassement, or maybe both. The fucking machine continued its motions, and Jim noticed the fine tremors going through Bones' arms and legs.

"I can help you with that," Jim offered.

Suspicion and excitement warred for a few seconds on Bones' face, but he finally dropped his head, letting out a moan that Jim interpreted as agreement. Jim was at his side in a few steps, taking the time to run his hands along Bones' bare skin. He started at his tense shoulders, along the freckled skin of his back and finally to the curve of his ass. He could feel the slight motion caused by the dildo, as Bones rocked slightly back and forth, and so Jim kept one hand on the small of his back to anchor him in place as he finally reached down to take hold of his cock.

That earned him a full-body shudder from Bones, and Jim reached down to mouth along the sweaty skin as he jerked Bones off to the same pace as the machine. He felt tempted to bite down, but wasn't sure how Bones would take that. He listened instead to the moans and gasps coming from his best friend, and Bones was moving jerkily now between the double friction of Jim's hand and the machine.

"This is so hot," Jim breathed against his back. "You look incredible like this, Bones, wish you'd shown me earlier. On your hands and knees, your cock in my hand, I'm going to be jerking off to this for months."

Bones made a strangled noise of his own, and got down on his forearms as if he needed better balance. He glanced back at Jim, hazel eyes wide and wild, and then he was coming hard with a steady stream of moaning. Jim stroked him once, intent on guiding him through, but it was too much and he had his own cock to worry about. Almost frantic, Jim kept his hand on Bones' back for balance, and his own orgasm followed barely thirty seconds later. That had to be a new record.

He sat there, and somehow it occurred to him to shut off the machine. The bedroom was suddenly quiet, other than the sounds of both of them trying to catch their breath, and Jim wiped off his hand on his thigh.

"Can't you knock?" Bones finally asked, still breathless.

Jim laughed. "Sorry, I really didn't think you were here."

Slowly shifting into a seated position, Bones leaned against his bed and eyed Jim for a long moment. His skin was flushed a nice rosy color, and his hair was unusually messy. Jim felt tempted to finger it into place, and forced himself to keep still.

Finally, Bones shook his head. "Must be the afterglow, I'm just not in the mood to rant."

"Works for me," Jim said, and then he couldn't resist the bugging. "So I see your hatred for machines has a loophole."

Bones shrugged, running his own fingers through his bangs and pushing them away from his eyes. "It's convenient."

"My dick's also convenient," Jim said.

"Is that supposed to be an offer?" Bones asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Do you want it to be?" Jim countered. "I mean, we're having this conversation in various stages of undress, and my hand was just on your dick. In my diplomacy class, I was told we've got to be very specific in trade negotiations, but I guess in some cases, the obvious isn't really all that clear."

"Trade, my ass," Bones shot back, but he was smiling. "Yeah, fine. I like convenience, and I won't have to take you apart and put you into a box afterward. Why are you here, anyway?"

Jim shrugged. "Oh, just wanted to get some homework done."

There was a wicked curve to Bones' smile. "Oh, too bad."

Regretfully, Jim didn't get any work done afterward, either.


End file.
